One Lock, Five Keys
by 6animefangirl
Summary: Vampires have taken over the school,pure breed are left alone as long as they obey,monstrels are treated like garbage and one is killed once a month to reminding the students of who's boss.But a vampire named Mika may be able to change the ruined school.


Song- Stand Up

By- Super Chick

~Hi, I'm Mika (Mee-kuh) Makoto. I just turned fourteen and enrolled in the school, "Yokai Academy." I have incredibly light blue hair (This color) with darker blue hair on the ends (This color) and see blue eyes. Oh, and I'm a vampire!~

Mika rode on a blue bike with a green seat, bell and handles as she hummed softly to herself ready to attend her first day at Yokai Academy. She looked down at her Rosario, it was red with a silver center. Unfortunately since she was not paying attention she ran into the back of a boy named Tsukune.

Tsukune sat up, wincing form the pain in his back and accidentally placed his hand on Mika's leg.

"Eep!" Mika squealed making Tsukune quickly bring his arm back.

"S-sorry!" Tsukune apologized to the violated looking Mika.

_C-cute!_ Tsukune thought.

Mika stood up embarrassed and rode off quickly leaving Tsukune sitting there confused.

Mika arrived at the school and got dirty looks from monstrels and a few pure breeds. After she put her bike up Mika accidentally ran into the monstrel Kusabi Mido.

Kusabi glared at her. "Watch it, vampire."

Mika trembled as she stuttered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, oh, I made you drop your homework-" Mika ran in front of Kusabi and gave his homework to him as she said, "-here!"

Kusabi looked at Mika suspicious when he heard, "Ooh, how odd, a vampire who actually has some manners. Careful Kusabi, don't fall in love! ~3" Mako, chimed.

Kusabi spun to see Mako. "You tried to kill me!" He shouted.

Mako laughed. "Yes, I did actually!"

"Why would you-" Mika started.

"-Shut it, pure breed! This doesn't concern you now does it?" Kusabi snapped.

Mika looked down. "S-sorry…" Mika walked away as Kusabi felt a hint of guilt that quickly went away.

_He's probably just had a rough life…_ Mika thought wiping a small tear away. Mika gripped her Rosario. _I wonder who the five will be… _

"Mika Makoto?" A voice questioned.

Mika looked up at a tan teenage boy. His smile shined and he had a six pack. His black hair matched his dark, deep red eyes.

"Yes?" Mika responded.

The teen smiled. "Welcome to Yokai Academy. I'm Hayate Ren, the leader of the V.L."

"V… L?" Mika questioned.

"Vampire Leaders, after all, we vampires did start to rule Yokai Academy only a couple of months ago."

"I see…" Mika replied.

Hayate smiled. "Maybe you and I could get some dinner

"Sorry, but I don't go on dated with guys I just met," Mika said walking away.

"Th-That girl actually rejected Ren-sama!" A girl said almost going into shock.

Mika looked at her. "I don't really swoon over guys I don't know… Sorry…"

The girl gasped again. "B-but Ren-Sama is so popular and hot even the monstrel girls love him!"

"It's fine-" Hayate said walking up to Mika. "I'm probably not worthy, of such an adorable girl."

Mika backed up. "Bye then Ren-Kun, it was nice to meet you." Mika walked towards her dorm leaving Hayate's fan girls gasping.

Before Mika went inside her dorm she heard a cry. Mika looked behind her and saw a little girl being shoved into a bag. Mika ran over to the teenage boy putting her there as she yelled, "What do you think you're doing!"

The boy looked at her. "We V.L.s kill one monstrel a month to keep things in order."

"How does that keep things in order?"

"It reminds monsters of how much authority we have."

Kusabi cussed. "Give my sister back!" He shouted running at the teen holding the sack. The teen kicked Kusabi away.

"I'm Hiroto Shun by the way."

Mika looked at the sack, grabbed it and ran.

"HEY!" Hiroto shouted taken by surprise.

Mika looked back only to see Hiroto about to run at her. She looked forward and got hit in the for head with a pole making her fall back. Standing above her was an angry girl with long brown pig tails that went to her waist and angry brown eyes.

"You dare go against your own kind?" She growled, pointing her pointer finger at Mika.

"Who are you?" Mika moaned rubbing her for head.

"I am Haruna Kyou, vice president of the V.L., and strongest girl on campus!"

"I'm Mika Makoto, hater of V.L. and vampire girl on campus…" Mika said as Haruna picked up the sack.

"You'll find it wise to not go against us V.L.s, just because your one of us doesn't mean we won't teach you a lesson." Haruna walked off.

"Look here, vampire-" Kusabi snarled."-you don't fight my fights, got it?"

Mika stood up scared. "I-I'm sorry!" She apologized bowing. "I didn't realize she was your sister at first-"

"-Stop playing hero, I know you just want to look like the good guy." Kusabi spat.

Mika backed up, turned, and ran the other way.

"Mido!" Moka shouted. "You could of really hurt her feeli-"

"You think I care? You vampires are the reason my whole life corrupted!" Kusabi glared at Moka.

Moka made her hands into fists. "She tried to rescue **your** sister!"

Kusabi walked face to face with Moka. "I swear if you don't shut you freaking trap right now I **will **hit your jaw so hard you'll see stars." Kusabi left Moka.

That's when he heard Mako talking to Mika.

"Oh come on, just stab him through the heart! It's actually quite fun! ~3"

Mika backed up a step. "No way, just 'cuz Mido-kun was a little mean to me-"

"-A little? Oh dear, you need to learn he hates you!"

Mika looked down. "S-So? He has a reason to hate me, I mean we pure breeds messed up monstrels lives-"

"-Now you hang on just a second, don't blame yourself for others actions sweetie!"

Mika looked up. " 'Sweetie'?"

"Why, you seem like a daughter to me already! We could even have a mother and daughter relationship! Even though I will be probably trying to control you your whole life so you can be my little slave, but still, I've always wanted a daughter! ~3"

"A-heh, y-yeah, um I gotta go, um, run- I mean um, eat…" Mika ran off a bit scared.

Kusabi glared at Mako. "You tried to get her to kill me!"

Mako smiled. "I think I'll adopt her! ~3"

Kusabi gritted his teeth annoyed at her fake denseness and walked off, deciding the next time he saw Mika he'd fight her so he'd become a legend, a monstrel defeating a vampire.

It was later on that day they had the hanging.

"Hang the monstrel!" Hiroto yelled after Hayate gave him permission.

"Let my sister go!" Kusabi screamed.

The man was about to hang the little crying girl when a shoe hit his head, Mika's shoe.

Mika ran up on the platform and shouted, "Listen to me, don't let the V.L.s run your school, there's only ten of them and over a hundred of you!" Hayate motioned for the executer to wait.

"But they're S-class monsters, vampires!" A student shouted.

"So what? I've met many monstrels much stronger than vampires, and as for you pure breeds, the way you put them down means you must be stronger than them, right?" Pure breeds uneasily mumbled. Mika was hitting two birds with one stone, she was showing the school together could stop the V.L.s **and **pure breeds shouldn't put monstrels down so much.

"Ren-kun, please, she's disturbing the school's peace!" Haruna pleaded.

"…Fine, just don't **seriously **injure her."

Haruna nodded then jumped off the balcony towards Mika shouting, "Enough!" She hit Mika in the back of her legs with her pole and sent Mika off the platform onto the ground.

Haruna walked towards the wobbly Mika as Hokuto mumbled, "Not good…"

Kiria looked at Hokuto surprised. "Your actually worried about that pure breed?"

"After that speech she gave… Many students here probably look up to her, bringing her down will just crush their spirits again…"

"…Then the V.L. will probably rule this school forever…" Kiria stepped forward. "I'll go help, you stay here, your already stuck in that wheel chair…"

"Don't protect such worthless beings!" Haruna screamed raising her pole.

Mika got swooped off her feet by Kiria as he almost dodged Haruna's hit, but she caught his ankle and he fell forward. He laid on top of Mika's stomach as Haruna rose her pole again.

"You worthless monstrels should just DIE!"

Kiria sat up at the same time Mika did as they saw the pole coming as Kiria's head. Kiria shoved Mika and him forward by putting his hands on her upper chest and shoulders and pushing her while scooting up with his feet. Haruna hit his back and he fell forward, accidentally grabbing Mika's Rosario that came off.

Okay, that was the first chapter! First off, let me tell you about the characters that aren't main/ made up. The ones I made up is Mika, Haruna, Hiroto and Hayate. Kusabi showed in season 1 volume 6 I think it is, he's the one that beat up Tsukune and Moka. Mako showed in season 1 volume 7 I think it is. Kiria showed up in season 1 volume eight I think it is, he's the one that made Mako paranoid. Hokuto showed in season 1 volume, um… eight? I think it is, he's the student council president. Also, the Please rate and review!


End file.
